


My Type

by Kobalyt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy isn't in Kingsman just yet...., Eventual relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalyt/pseuds/Kobalyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart has saved the world over hundreds of times, but infiltrating a club for information may be more difficult than he thought. Especially when his bartender is a very attractive young man named Eggsy. </p><p>Or aka, welcome to the club/save the day/James Bond style AU that no one asked for. </p><p>I honestly just wanted to picture a younger Harry Hart (think of Colin's hotness from Bridget Jones's Diary) seducing an equally attractive Eggsy Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Always the picture perfect gentleman to whomever asks. For queen and country, hell, for the entire world. 

In shadows, never revealing anything, just completing one mission then another. Precision is practically his middle name and graceful should be his last. 

Every move carefully calculated in a brief span of time, he has dealt with armed forces countless times over. He could look danger in the eye and flip it off without a second thought. 

But this mission would be the last of Harry Hart. 

Merlin spoke softly over the comms, trying very hard to not laugh at their current conversation. "Galahad, this is a very discreet objective. I understand you don't fancy the setting it's in, but I can't do much else for that. You'll have to enter this club as a VIP and infiltrate their 'business'. We need to see what ties they have to a rather large underground arms deal that should be happening by the end of the week. "

Harry shook his head at his current wardrobe, picked out by the replacement of Lancelot, a very stylish conscious young woman named Roxy. According to her, this outfit would make anyone believe he was keeping up with the times. 

He did not appreciate one of his options being a rather hideous and unflattering article of clothing called 'skinny jeans' 

"Merlin, you and I will have to talk about this. This is... Not befitting a gentleman such as myself. I did not become a Kingsman to be paraded around in clothes just a bit too small." The agent replied, grateful to find a pair of black slacks that would pair nicely with his light steel grey dress shirt as he moved through the closet. 

Merlin smiled, knowing his amusement would be evident by tone. "Just get ready. I've got leads that tell of a bartender who might have a clue as to who is behind this. A car will pick you up at 7... Try to lighten up, Harry. Enjoy a night out. Drinks, music... How bad could it be?" 

Before shutting off the connection Merlin could've sworn he heard a groan in complaint.


	2. Just My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Harry flirts horribly and perhaps a bit too eagerly at the bartender.....

A young man settled in behind the bar, preparing for the rush that would surely come. Quite a few major names had been put on the guest list, a sign of a possible deal taking place. Eggsy groaned at the thought, a bunch of posh snobs who wanted to be waited on along with their usual drunk fair. More work and less tips. Just what the man needed to get his mum and sister out of trouble. He didn't fancy the ditty work, but would do whatever it took to keep his family off the streets. 

Outside, as the sky began to slip past twilight, a dark car pulled up alongside the curb. From the tinted windows, no one could see who the car belonged to. But soon enough the door opened and one long leg stepped out, followed by another. 

And Harry had found himself slightly surprised at the number of people waiting to get into the club and even more so at those who proceeded to look over as though he were a star heading down a red carpet. 

He composed himself, straightening his jacket and strode up to the door, presenting a small card to the bouncer. Standing guard, the man said nothing as he stepped aside to let Harry in after checking his credentials. 

There was suddenly a faint crackle of static before the agent could hear Merlin's voice. "You need to find out where this deal will take place. Get me access to a terminal. I should be able to route through the system accordingly."

Harry sighed softly and gave a brief nod of understanding. "Of course, Merlin. As though anyone would visit this place for fun.... Give me time, won't you? I've only just arrived. You could at least have manners until I've finished my first drink." With a laugh, he made his way to the bar. 

Eggsy had planned on tonight being absolutely worthless in terms of work, he half-assed the smile and drink orders that came in until his eyes caught sight of Harry walking up to the bar. 

The man commanded power like an invisible cloak, you couldn't see it but damn sure could feel it. He was a bit older than Eggsy, though his chestnut brown hair had no traces of grey in it. The outfit was well enough, a mix of steel grey and black to be just professional enough without causing a scene. There was something different about the newcomer. He just had to know what it was. 

"Ah, good evening. Might I find someone here who can make a proper martini?" Harry asked as soon as he was within earshot of Eggsy. And that was the moment he knew he was screwed. That voice was a bit posh, too elegant and Eggsy briefly wondered how it would sound whispering dangerously dirty things into his ear. 

"If you came here lookin' for the best martini in London, you might have just found it. Gimme a mo', I'll be back before you know it." The young man responded with a wink before leaving Harry to try and perfect the best drink of his life. 

Harry had gotten the young man to turn his back, just long enough for him to discreetly plant a flash drive on the man's register, from there Merlin could gain basic access before moving deeper into their systems. 

While pulling the device back, Eggsy turned and raised an eyebrow. "Look, mate. You seem like the type with money to burn. We don't tolerate criminals here." He said with a small huff of laughter at that thought. 

Harry pulls his hands away, smilingly slyly. "I was... Well, rather embarrassed to have been caught." He coughed and held up a business card. "I was just trying to leave you my number. Not as though you are interested." He winked, setting the card down as Eggsy set down his drink. 

"Oh, I'm... Sorry. Right, I just... Yeah. Hey, have that drink on me, all right?" Eggsy replied softly, taking the card. 

Harry scoffed at that and threw down some bills. "Keep the change. And thank you for your exceptional work." Lifting his glass, he took a sip and turned away to blend back into the crowd. 

This night would be the end of Eggsy Unwin.


	3. Certainly a Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all is as it seems. Action, adventure, danger... Lines will soon be crossed that neither man expect. 
> 
> Side note: I can't believe three hundred of you have read this. I love you all. I hadn't planned on writing more so soon, but you guys deserve it!

To be fair, Harry was a brilliant actor. The demands of his job had taken him down some interesting roads. Any embarrassment at offering his number was merely a tactic to persuade his mark of no ill intent. 

He hadn't really been flirting, though others would have seen it much differently. After Harry had taken his fill of music that was far too loud and not enough liquor, he spoke quietly to Merlin from a corner of the club.

"Surely you must have something by now, Merlin. You're the best we've got."

"Aye, Galahad. But complimenting me isn't going to make that any easier. The computer's defenses are rather good. Besides, this isn't the worst mission you've ever had. You and I know that Barcelona--" Merlin was cut off by a quick 'Quiet.' from Harry. 

"I understand. I... Apologize for my impatience. I've been somewhat distracted." He was almost disgusted by that. He was a Kingsman and they did not get distracted by very nice looking men. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Of course you have, Harry. It was the bartender, wasn't it? He is our lead. You just happened to pick him first. Ah, I've gotten in. The meeting will take place tomorrow night. I doubt you'll mind coming back. You can return to your hotel, Galahad."

Harry glanced around the club and his eyes settled on the bartender once more. "While I detest the idea of coming back tomorrow night, I will at least enjoy the night I have." Making his way through the crowd, he set his empty glass down on the counter and smiled. 

"Back for another?" Eggsy said with a slight blush, not as though anyone could tell with the lighting. 

"Why, yes. Your work is quite outstanding and I had to have another taste." The way Harry spoke and peered behind his glasses made Eggsy almost weak in the knees. 

"Galahad, cameras show a gunman--"

However, a rather loud bang causeed Harry to move even before he had fully registered the sound, which was a gunshot too close for comfort. 

That is exact moment when he realized the mission had just been compromised. Someone had been tipped off, but how? 

Moving swiftly out of the way and behind the bar for shelter, plenty of people were running about, screaming in a right panic. Eggsy had ducked as soon as he saw the glint of metal in the distance, familiar with fights breaking out now and again. Though when Harry invaded his space, he knew the man was just more than a simple posh bloke in a suit. 

"What are you doing? Trying to get us both fucking shot?" Eggsy hissed, trying to move past Harry while someone else started shooting. "Look, man, I've seen plenty of people come in here before. But no one like you. You a cop or somethin'?" 

"Galahad, your best escape route is through the second level. Easy access to an alternate building where a car can pick you up." Merlin chimed in, oblivious to Eggsy's ranting. 

"Will you hush? You want to be a target or would you rather get out of here?" Harry replied calmly, sighing as he reached for his agency issued pistol. "I need to know what they're after. And I know for a fact that someone here can tell me. So why don't we start with you?" 

"There's this man, he's been talking shit lately. Saying he's gonna take out my boss. Looks like you came on the wrong night." Eggsy sighed and peeks out from behind his cover to see someone edging closer to the bar, gun drawn. 

Harry already had his sights on the man and pulled the trigger quickly. Without flinching, he moved back to make sure the bartender was unharmed. 

"Fucking hell... Who are you? Cause I ain't lookin' for trouble. I just wanna keep my mum and sister safe, that's all." And while Eggsy spoke, Harry could tell he was being genuine. There was a touch of fear, but the man had encountered firearms before. That was a given. 

"We need to get out of here, first. Come with me and I'll explain everything." Harry got to his feet in a rush, seeing security head for them next. Eggsy didn't need to be told twice and followed as Merlin led them from corridor to corridor, up to the roof where after a short jump, the men could descend and make their way to the street where a vehicle awaited. 

Once they had both gotten settled in, Harry nodding to the driver to get the hell out, he glanced over at Eggsy who was staring at him with a slight amount of awe. 

"Would you believe me if I said I was a tailor?"

"Not on your life, mate. You sure as hell ain't one... You James Bond or somethin'?"

"When we're safe, I'll explain. Mr.... "

"Unwin. Gary Unwin.... You can call me Eggsy though."

Harry held out his hand and Eggsy took it, giving a firm handshake. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy. My name is Harry."

Harry smiled warmly, the adrenaline starting to wear just a bit. His cover had been blown, someone had recognized him. But how? 

Across from him, Eggsy grinned, tracking device tucked safely away in his pocket. His boss would reward him quite well, especially with taking heat off of their arms deal. Until then, he could enjoy the ride to Kingsman.


	4. Double Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is what it seems and are safe houses really safe?

Eggsy hadn't really considered himself evil, it wasn't even the way of life he chose. Things just worked out that way, and it was always easier to go along instead if trying to fix it. Months ago someone had decided to give Dean a club to run, the billionaire didn't mind who did it. It was a front for any and all behind the scenes criminal activity. From simple drug runs, firearms and even criminals trying to find hitmen. 

So when the car pulled up beside the curb of a small street and Harry got out of the car, he followed. Dean had said there would've been a tailor's shop. And this certainly wasn't it. 

Harry had been around the block a few times, and as such had at least three safe houses he could go to at any time. Merlin had disabled the tracking device easily, warning Galahad as soon as he took note of its presence. 

Dean had Eggsy in the palm of his hand, eager to threaten his mum or sis if he didn't do a good job. So while this went against most of his virtues, family always came first. Even if that meant trying to destroy someone as handsome as Harry Hart. He couldn't even remember how his mum got caught up with him, but it had never been good. 

Harry opened the door and quickly ascended the stairs, Eggsy following close behind. Once they had entered the flat, Eggsy tried to be subtle and reach for his own gun. 

Harry had noticed the gun on the ride over, anticipating this, he moved quickly and pushed Eggsy against the wall. "Who do you work for? What do you want with me, hm? You've been trained by some group. You never even flinched when shots were fired."

Eggsy knew the agent was a little older than himself, but he was shocked at how fast the man's reflexes were, as well as his strength for being pinned to the wall. "Look, mate, I had to keep my family safe. I'm sorry it worked out like this. I didn't have any other options. I could've killed you by slipping something in your drink, and I didn't." Eggsy didn't struggle as he was pinned to the wall. "I want to be on your side. Dean is planning something big. I've never seen so many important people go to Saint V. It's more than firearms. He's working with someone powerful."

Harry didn't let up, starting to glare daggers until Merlin cut in. "Galahad, he's not lying. I've looked through his records, they're clean enough. Nothing that we didn't get up to as lads back then. Dean has acquired quite the record, however. And violence is not something he's new to. I disabled the tracker as soon as you two had left the club. The safe house should still, as far as I know, be safe. He called out for our help, Harry. Keep that in mind."

Pulling away to let the younger man go, Harry frowned in disapproval. "Loyalty is a must for any gentleman. Cross me and it will be the end of you." And Eggsy knew he was telling the truth, something about the determination in Harry's eyes could prove it. 

Sighing softly, Harry moved across the room to remove his suit jacket and pour them both a drink. 

"And Merlin, this is exactly why I hate clubs. Nothing ever goes right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. The weekend was a bit hectic. Hopefully I can start working on the next chapter shortly. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! I apologize for any and all errors, I still haven't gotten out of the habit of writing when it's late. 
> 
> I can't believe over 800 of you have read this. It's absolutely mind blowing. I love you all!


End file.
